


Jane's Hands

by whitelder



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Hands, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: AU: More damage was done to Jane's hands then what Hoyt did to her...A short glimpse.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Jane's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not-for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Another one from LJ that has some years on it (2011 to be exact)

You never saw Jane Rizzoli without gloves on, gloves that were finger-less, so she could shoot or examination gloves for evidence. When changing from one pair to another she would turn away and change them, never showing her palms or the back of her hands. Only one person knew what she hid under those gloves but soon it would be two.  
After a particularly bloody murder where it was impossible not to get blood on you somewhere and faulty gloves with tiny holes in them ensuring that the blood would seep through to the skin below, Rizzoli was forced to wash her hands in the seldom used ladies room at the precinct.

Maura’s heels made a staccato sound on the hard cement floor of the squad room. She was looking for Jane but first bumped into Frost who informed her that Jane was washing up in the ladies bathroom and asked Maura not to go in there.  
Cocking her head to the side Maura wondered why Jane was doing the dishes in the ladies toilet when there was a perfectly sanitary sink right there in the little kitchenette just off the squad room, she also wondered why Frost didn’t want her to go into the ladies room in that space in time.

As the curiosity got the better of her she pushed the ladies room door that Jane had carelessly forgotten to lock behind her open and saw Jane pull her hands away from the running water to go and dry them off.  
Gasping at the sight of the mottled and checkered scaring on the backs of Jane hands she watched as Jane’s head whipped up and she began to back away hiding her hands behind her and away from Maura’s line of sight.

Hitting the wall and the paper towel dispenser behind her, Jane ripped a few pieces of toweling off the roll and turned her back on Maura. Drying them, she waited for the words that she thought would come from Maura’s mouth at the sight of the disgusting scars marring her hands, but the words never came. Instead, all she heard was the door closing and the latch sliding across, locking her in the bathroom with Maura.

Still refusing to look at Maura, she heard her heel clad feet walk hesitantly closer. At the gentle touch on her shoulder she turned slightly, still covering her hands with the paper towel. Looking into Maura’s eyes she gasped at the depth of emotions they conveyed, and was unable to break eye contact with the beautiful woman before her.

Maura was the one to break the eye contact first, gently taking both Jane’s hands in her own, uncovering them and taking stock of the fact that they were shaking. Bringing first one hand and then the other to her lips she applied the old saying that her grandmother used to use, ‘kiss and make better' on each surface of Jane’s hands.  
The backs were worse than the fronts but Maura continued her ministrations in her gentle way. All Jane did was watch her and allow her to kiss her hands not knowing really what to say.

After Maura’s ministrations she looked Jane back in the eye again and saw confusion mixed with an unidentifiable emotion. Smiling gently, she put her hand on Jane’s cheek and rubbed away the tear that had just begun to fall. Jane’s emotions where running high and the tenderness of what Maura had just done had made her feel wonderful.  
No other person had shown interest in her hands before, sure her doctors had and the occupational therapist after, but none of her lovers (male of female) had ever shown any interest, so Jane hid them away from everybody thinking that they were ugly and disgusting.

Maura felt Jane lean into her touch and close her eyes relying on the contact with Maura to ground her again. Stepping forward, Jane engulfed her in a hug. No words were spoken but all emotions and feelings that needed to be expressed had been displayed through both ladies’ body language and eyes.  
Maura stepped back slightly but still held onto Jane, looking her in the eye, Maura quirked her eyebrow and smiled at Jane. Leaning forward, Jane gently brushed her lips against Maura’s, pulling back she looked at her and at a gentle nod leaned back in for another kiss, this time a little less gently.

After moments of exploration for the two of them Maura stepped back and let Jane out of the corner she was in, picking up Jane’s gloves and handing them to her. Jane slipped them back on, covering her scars from prying eyes and the world.  
Maura threw the latch back on the door and exited with Jane right behind her. They where back to business but the dynamic had now changed. Jane knew that Maura would be unlike any other lover she’d ever had but this did not faze her as Maura was her best friend and Jane had no fear that things would change. Although they had shared a kiss that had spoken of something more, Jane was not worried. What would come would come and she was ready to face it with Maura at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part, written but never typed...my mamma was Italian and used to say that to me every time I got hurt.


End file.
